vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zen'ō
erase all of existence if he wanted to Does this imply Omni King would destroy all timelines? It pretty much does.﻿ We don't know how many timelines there are. Promestein (talk) 17:43, August 2, 2016 (UTC) All of existence here refers to the 12 universes. We do mot know if he could destroy all of the timelines as well. Antvasima (talk) 17:47, August 2, 2016 (UTC) so far there are 3 confirmed timelines, but they may be endless, who knows, Zeno can destroy all existence according the Anime and Manga (although the latter can be considered canon or not) :Please sign your posts with 4 "~" signs in the end. :Anyway, I changed his rating to "At least 2-C", given that he might (or might not) be able to destroy all alternative timelines as well. Antvasima (talk) 18:11, August 2, 2016 (UTC) : :With only manipulate and play with time, you can create worlds / universes parallel, this does not make the Universe Dragon ball have tens or hundreds of parallel worlds? Without explicit proof, we can't know for sure about how many universes there are in Dragon Ball. Also, sign your posts, as you have been told to already. Promestein (talk) 04:59, August 3, 2016 (UTC) This could confirm that there are many parallel worlds? AllFiction (talk) 16:35, November 8, 2016 (UTC) We know that there's many parallel worlds, but realize that even 100 could qualify as "many", and wouldn't be any higher than 2-C. Promestein (talk) 21:39, November 8, 2016 (UTC) So if Zen'o managed to destroy a 4th Dimensional Being, Fusion Zamasu, does that warrant him as a 5th Dimensional Being and bring up towards 2-A? Nibbler3100 (talk) 05:23, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Even High 3-As can be 4th dimensional beings. And still why would Zen'ō need to be a 5th dimensional being to kill a 4th dimensional being? Does Goku need to be 4th dimensional just to kill 3rd dimensional Frieza? Also Zamasu's feat puts him at Low 2-C. Even a stronger Low 2-C could kill a weaker person in that tier. No need for Zen'ō to be 2-A. Ryukama (talk) 05:26, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Ah I see I understand, Thank you. I'd also like to ask about his realm existing outside the natural flow of the other 12 Universes doesn't that quantify him as a 5th(Higher) Dimensional Being as well? Nibbler3100 (talk) 06:02, November 27, 2016 (UTC) I'm pretty sure unless it explicitly stated it's beyond all that and Zeno can exist in higher dimensions then no he won't quantify as oneTISSG7Redgrave (talk) 06:07, November 27, 2016 (UTC) If you mean those orbs on Zen'ō's palace, those are not actual universes as I have explained before. Even then a realm containing 12 universes does not mean the space is infinitely transcendental to those universes I don't believe. So Zen'ō will be staying at 2-C for now unfortunately. Ryukama (talk) 06:09 November 27, 2016 (UTC) Should he not have Void Manipulation and be put into that character as a user I think we've seen enough of his erasing abilities to warrant that Nibbler3100 (talk) 00:05, July 24, 2017 (UTC) I suppose that seems reasonable, yes. You can start a content revision thread if you wish. Antvasima (talk) 07:37, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Needs updating Zeno is the King of the 18 universes in the Dragon Ball Series. Just because 12 exist now doesn't mean 18 of them never existed. Also, I noticed that in the DIO vs Zen'o thread, they said Dio can just stop time to stop Zeno. Well, the Tournament of Power took place in the World of Void and within said world exists no space or time, so honestly, there's no reason time stop would even work on him if he could function where literally no time exists. Also, Whis didn't just state that he could erase all universes, he also stated that he could very well erase all of existence if he wanted to. Will Zeno's page be updated to display the most recent showings of the series? -- Princeharris1993 05:09, November 7, 2018 (UTC) You should start a discussion thread in the content revisions or questions and answers forum. Antvasima (talk) 11:39, November 7, 2018 (UTC)